


the little things make it worth it

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [29]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Glory Hole, Kinktober 2020, One Shot, Trans Female Chevalier d'Eon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: There is a place in Chaldea where the pent up staff members can go and relieve themselves, and the Chevalier d'Eon is eager to help them do just that.
Series: fate/kinktober [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Kudos: 7





	the little things make it worth it

The Chevalier d’Eon wasn’t one to usually frequent such places as the Chaldea toilet stalls, but it was the few occasions such as now, where she had a cock stuffed in her face as her hand rubbed another one off on her left that she did just so. She could hear the staff of Chaldea letting out groans, ignorant to the fact that the person who was pleasuring them was one of the Servants. That was part of the thrill, of course - no one knew who was behind the stall, and this applied to both d’Eon as well as the people who she serviced.

Doing her best to be as delicate as possible, her head bobbing up and down the cock in front of her, her tongue doing its best to lather as much as possible of it with her spit as she sucked back and forth, before pulling out, letting out a heavy breath, before she moved her head to begin sucking on the other one, her hand quickly taking over jerking the slick cock, so that the man didn’t have to worry for a second that he wasn’t getting enough attention given to him.

She worked like a professional, putting to practice what she had learned in her time here at Chaldea, trying her best to keep both men pleased, and she seemed to be succeeding. She could hear both of them letting out muffled groans and cursing under their breath, paying her little compliments, praising the way that she was getting them off. They didn’t say anything too offensive, just simply enjoying all that d’Eon had to give and rewarding that effort with sweet words.

The compliments were enough for d’Eon, anyways. It gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling in her heart, enough to set her off and to make her want to try even harder, progressively getting sloppier the longer it took for her to get these two men to cum. They seemed to be trying to make the most out of these few minutes in heaven, holding in to the best of their capabilities, and d’Eon couldn’t help but admire their restraint. She had seen many men let themselves shoot much quicker than these two, and it was quite impressive how long they had now managed.

But, these sorts of things wouldn’t last forever, and eventually, d’Eon could feel the cock she currently had in her mouth twitching, one of the men saying that he was about to cum. Pulling it out of her mouth, she increased the pace at which she was jerking it off - but not before she could feel a squirt to the side of her head, as the other man came right before this one did. Caught in between the two, d’Eon could do nothing but accept this, as the other man quickly began cumming as well, shooting all over the Chevalier, the amount being as if a dam had finally burst and all the pent-up cum that was inside of them finally being released.

She could hear them exiting the stalls, but not before thanking her for her service, and saying that they ‘hoped to see her again’. The Chevalier blushed, knowing that it didn’t actually mean anything, but the words made her feel fuzzy all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean, October ended two months ago?
> 
> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
